english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirk Thornton
Kirk Thornton (born Sean Thornton; May 13, 1956 in Portland, Oregon) is an American voice actor and ADR director. He's known for voicing: Gabumon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Kaname Ohgi in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Kisame Hoshigaki in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden and Matthieu in Eureka Seven. He also goes by the names: Buba Kachow, Bubba Chow, Donald Lee, Ron Allen, Sean Roberts, Spanky Roberts, Sparky Allen, Sean Thornton, Sparky Roberts, Sparky Thornton and Todd Crump. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Clarence (2014) - Buckey O'Neil (ep1) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Rebel (eps92-93), Sanjay Rash *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Cop#1 (ep32), Warlock (ep32) 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Bosun Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Sakomizu (ep2) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Jubei, Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Zennosuke Kurumadani (ep365) *Blood Lad (2014) - Hatomune Transporter 2 (ep3), Homeroom Teacher (ep2), Zombie 1 *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member, Italian Leader (ep7), Mitsuo Kawabata (ep2) *Durarara!! (2011) - Attacker#1 (ep10), Hiroshi, Man B (ep5), Mister K (ep13), Setton (ep5), TV Guest (ep14), Takashi Nasujima, Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Announcer (ep1), Blue Square Member (ep4), Blue Square Member (ep10), Drakon (ep7), Hiroshi (ep11), Lead Biker (ep1), Max Male Assistant (ep1), Teacher (ep2), Thug (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dollar A (ep5) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Agitator (ep1), Fisher Guild Master, Pirates, Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Nagakata Kawamura (ep21), Okada's Friend (ep22) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - The Claw, Man (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kamina's Father, Operator (ep1), Villager (ep5) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Mark *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Todo Mirconen *Monster (2009-2010) - Doctor (ep11), Dr. Oppenheim, Gross (ep10), Günther Milch, Inspector (ep4), Heitmaier (ep24), Man E (ep67), Mr. Liebert, News Reporter (ep72), Police Officer (ep3), Reporter (ep7), The Baby *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Allied Ninja (ep268), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Fu, Fukasaku, Ghost Ship Crew C (ep225), Helmsman, Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Land of Earth Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja Fan B (ep222), Medic Ninja (ep276), Mifune, Mist Ninja (ep218), Researcher (ep227), Samurai B (ep280), Soba Shop's Owner (ep225), Yokaze *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Kisame Hoshigaki *One Punch Man (2016) - Frog Man (ep2), Fukegao (ep1), Sitch (ep6), Snek (ep5), Zeniru (ep4) *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep7), Thug (ep8) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Riyan, Tomoya's Father *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Gabumon/'MetalGarurumon'/'Omnimon' (Shared) *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Matthieu *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Taiseki *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Korega *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kisame Hoshigaki Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Secretary of the Treasury *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Vice President *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Templar Inquisitor, Voice of the Prophet *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (MetalGarurumon) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Avers, Ghost Cell Assassin *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Winfield Powers *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Cash Register *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Barras Lehr, Eisenberg Soldier, Guard#1, Kusatsu Arima, Noah Entreste of Eisenbank *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Reporter *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Potemkin *Hexyz Force (2010) - Guard, Ignus *Kessen II (2001) - Cao Cao *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Saïx "No.VII" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Saïx *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Armand *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Fū, Mifune *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Taiseki *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Fū, Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Omega Quintet (2015) - Tomekichi *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Juris *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Master Zik, Orbot *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Cliff, Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Shadow the Hedgehog *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Turtlez *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Hateful Man, Inquisitor, Noble, Scared Man, Totopepe *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Maurice Chausson *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Captain Matthews *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Captain Matthews *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Captain Matthews, Hermann *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Jean Noire, Mitsuo *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. Category:American Voice Actors